


Under cover of darkness

by RussianWitch



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Overthinking, only a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life changing events can be big and small.<br/>And sometimes you need a good bout of panic to sort one out from the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under cover of darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Now beta'd by the wonderful Crowgirl!

In L.A. the nights are never actually dark and never actually silent.  
He's only seen the Milky Way when he’s way out in the desert miles away from the closest highway.   
Dominic remembers the conversation falling still out there and the only sounds coming from their breathing, their heartbeats and the little movement they can't help making.   
There he had imagined even his thoughts falling still.   
Here and now he can't seem to stop himself thinking.  
With all the thoughts chasing themselves around in his head sleep doesn't seem like an option. Despite the fact that his body is slightly sore, muscles twinging with fatigue, bruises already starting to make themselves known.   
Not a situation he'd expected to find himself in, capable of, whatever.

The other body in the bed rolls over, an arm landing on Dom's abdomen, nimble fingers skating along his skin to anchor themselves on Dom's thigh. Fingers that are attached to a large hand, rough from gripping tools, the wheel of a ten second car and guns; hands he's felt clamping onto his shoulder before, pulling him out of danger, swinging at his face.   
Hands like that aren't supposed to come anywhere near his bare dick.  
Keeping still he allows the almost possessive gesture for a few moments, forces himself to accept it. He tries not to think what it will mean now, how he's supposed to act. He wonders if he'll be able to look himself in the eye in the mirror. When he can't stand the touch any longer Dominic slides out from under the proprietary hand and leaves the bed. 

He trips over his pants while looking for them, pulls them on as fast as he can.   
Almost tears the balcony doors off their hinges in his need to get out of the room.   
On the balcony he stops, panting for air and gripping the balcony railing.  
The crisp, clear night air fills his lungs and cools the panic stampeding through his brain somewhat, enough for him to be able to look back. Though the balcony doors to where the bed is, illuminated by moonlight now streaming in, on which Brian is sprawled naked and monochrome.   
Dom's hands itch with the sense memory of Brian's skin under his fingers and he needs to get away.  
The balcony wraps all the way around the second floor of the plantation style house with a set of narrow stairs leading down to the ground floor. Preoccupied with his thoughts he takes them on automatic, crosses the back yard and finds himself sitting in his car with his fingers on the ignition key.  
Dominic could turn it, step on the gas, let the car roar out of the driveway; he wouldn't even have to stop until dawn catches up with him and maybe not even then.   
There is a whole continent stretching out before him; Dom can keep going until he runs out of road, maybe until he runs out of continent, too. 

He has never run from anything in his life, his dad had taught him better than that.   
The only exception has always been the cops, but that's just common sense. The urge to run is new and overwhelming; he’s never imagined getting pushed into considering it, not even under circomstances that would have made anyone else head for the road.   
Another thing to blame Brian for, one among many, and Dom has to wonder if he'll manage to forgive this one like the rest of them.  
Dominic wonders what his dad would have thought about...this. 

He's pretty sure that it wouldn't have been much, in fact he's pretty sure that as understanding as his dad had been he wouldn't have said another word to Dom for the rest of his life. Or maybe just enough words to send him over to Father Richard who always did have a better way with words especially words concerning sin.

Forcing his hands off the ignition and the wheel he leans all the way back into the seat to wonder what the hell he's supposed to do now. He's heard stories of guys getting caught with their dicks in other guys...most claimed drunkenness, or getting tricked or something else no matter how weak. Sooner or later everyone knew about the incidents, the guys got pointed at, got talked about, got joked about...and not in a good way. Actually admitting to liking dick has always been unthinkable because that made you sick in the head, wrong, not a man...

Dominic knows that not all of that is right, maybe even none of it but he's listened to the jokes and the stories all of his life. Had men pointed out to him who guiltily looked away and got shunned. Those kind of people hadn't run with his crowd anyway, and if they had, no one admitted to anything.  
He had wondered before, almost as soon as he pulled the Buster off of Vince all those years ago. He can remember Brian getting under his skin, under his guard but never offering anything, never even looking really...not more than Dominic himself had looked studying his latest team member, or stray as Mia occasionally called them. 

A part of him had wondered if Brian hadn't been some long game the feds were playing. The theory would be more credible if he'd actually seen Brian in the last five years, if Brian hadn't tossed away his whole career to make up for Letty...  
Funny that in the end, it's still Dom's problem with impulse control that's to blame for his situation. 

Because Dominic was the one to reach out, feeling safe and relaxed in the back yard of their rented house for the first time since going back to the states.   
Properly full with decent food and just a little bit drunk.   
They left L.A. in enough of a hurry that they've been living hand to mouth ever since skipping across the border. Getting here, being able to stop, get at some funds, to rest up and wait for the rest of the team had made both of them lower their defenses, maybe lower them too much.

He had been feeling mellow, despite the loss of home and having his family scattered to the wind. The rest would make it to them soon enough, and then they would be able to start rebuilding. He had felt content with that knowledge; things weren't ideal but the were going to get better soon. Dom had a decent car, good company and beer so he relaxed sprawled on one of the rickety benches set against the high garden wall drinking and bullshitting.

Two maybe three beers in, Brian was telling some crappy joke or another and Dominic couldn't help reaching out to ruffle Brian's shorn hair and ended up leaving his arm on the bench backrest, his thumb rubbing circles on Brian's neck.   
All the guys he knows would have pulled away from the touch, maybe even clocked him already for it, but Brian just relaxes into it flashing Dom his eager puppy grin and guzzling his beer.   
Perhaps they wrestle some, shoving at each other for space, maybe there is a game of chicken in there somewhere; Dom can't quite remember. 

The memories of Brian's weight in his lap, his bright blue eyes laughing and lustful shining down on Dom after some intermediate amount of time; that's what he remembers.   
He remembers reaching out to trace a sharp jaw, the cheeks rough with stubble sandpapery to the touch in contrast to soft lips. Dominic doesn't know what had possessed him to pull Brian's head down to take his mouth. 

It was different from kissing a woman; no taste of lipstick, slightly chapped lips, the taste of beer and underneath the taste of Brian. They leaned into each other, intertwined until he could feel Brian's hard dick rubbing against his abdomen.  
The sensation of it against him should have stopped him cold. It hadn't, he hadn't shoved Brian off, hadn't stopped him to explain that this wasn't him, that it wasn't going to happen...   
That they were drunk and tired and everything would look different in the morning.   
He should have gotten up, gone back to his bedroom, locked the door and made like it never happened. Gone to sleep and dreamed of better times when Letty had still been alive.   
Only Brian's ass ground down on his crotch drawing Dom's attention to his own hard-on; he'd been hard for a guy. 

He'd been hard for a guy and it had felt better then any of the one night stands he's had since leaving Letty because Brian wasn't a random pickup in a local bar, better because he KNOWS Brian, and there is history. 

Brian was still grinning down at him, leaning in to lick at Dominic's mouth until he was allowed entry, kneading the muscles of Dom's back like a cat choosing it’s spot on the couch.   
Dominic had almost expected him to start purring at some point.   
Touching Brian hadn't seemed that bad at that point. 

Dominic has always liked touching; liked the textures, shapes, the sensations of things and people.  
He'd always struggled with his urge to touch; when it was acceptable, when it wasn't.   
Thinking back all the way to the beginning Dominic has to be honest with himself that he'd had to make an effort not to reach for Brian too often even then, to strangle the impulse to bury his hands in the mop that Brian called his hair. 

He remembers being happy finally not to have to curb the impulse to touch, not with Brian's tongue in his mouth. He'd anchored his fingers in the almost fuzz on Brian's head; memorizes the shape of his skull. Brian arched into his grasp before twisting out of it to bite at Dom's bottom lip and smother his laugh in Dom's throat when Dominic couldn't help a growl escaping at the sting.   
Brian's hands slipped under Dominic's shirt, tracing planes and muscles under the soft cotton.   
The touches were slightly rough; grabs instead of caresses, almost as if Brian meant to leave bruises or just didn't realize how hard he'd been holding on in his enthusiasm.   
Brian wasn't holding back, wasn't being careful and Dominic realized that he didn't have to be either; Brian could take everything Dom could dish out and there wouldn't be any complaints in the morning about being too rough, neither of them minds a bruise or three.   
In fact Brian leaned in when Dominic grabbed one of his arms and tightened his grip around the bicep as he pulled Brian closer. An almost soundless moan escaped him when Dom's other hand tightened on the back of his neck, his eyes closing in pleasure for a moment.   
Dominic had suddenly needed to know what Brian's skin would feel like against his own without their shirts getting in the way. He had lets go of Brian's arm to pull at his shirt instead, baring tanned flesh to his curious fingers and eyes. 

Not like he hadn't seen Brian without his shirt before, but this time it had been different...Brian's hands had slipped under Dom's shirt, short blunt nails scratched at his skin hot like brands.   
Their mouths had met and this time it had been Dominic biting; at Brian's lips and at his throat until Dom found himself rubbing his face against Brian's throat absorbed in the smell and the feel of him.   
Chest to chest, skin to skin, shirt lost somewhere on the ground they had frozen panting into each other's mouths. Dominic had not been able to look away from Brian's eyes; he hadn't been able to read all of the emotions in them but there had been lust, and amusement and underneath all those there had been defiance and determination, unexpected sparks in the half drunk and fucking.  
Dominic remembers forcing himself to look away from those overly expressive eyes, to concentrate on Brian's chest. The slight furriness of it that wasn't exactly bad even if it's something Dom hadn't experienced before. 

In hindsight Brian had allowed him to get away with taking a step back, as he had let Dom get away with a lot of things and Dominic had taken advantage of it. Focused on the contrast between skin stretched over ribs, the texture of the hair on Brian's chest and how it differs from the hair on Brian's head all the while Brian's hands rested passively on Dom's shoulders.   
He gasped when Dom's nail scratched over a nipple that tightened in response into a nub. Dominic had momentarily frozen overcome with the urge to taste and wondering if Brian would react differently from a woman.   
Brian had seemed to purr under his touch, actually actively encouraging more of it.   
So Dominic leans in and licks. 

Skin, salty with a hint of sweat, still tasting faintly of dust despite the shower each had taken after they drove up, that hadn't managed to wash off the slight taste of engine grease either.   
He remembers thinking that it was a taste he could get used to.   
He had been so busy exploring that Brian slipping off his lap had come as a complete, and unpleasant, surprise.   
Frowning he looked up only to be grabbed by the arm and pulled up as well.

"It's getting too dark, let's go in."

It hadn't been a request, it hadn't been an offer, just Brian talking and walking away towards the rickety stairs. He had followed, his cock straining against his pants.   
Brian's glances had been promising all kinds of things he had been willing to accept at that exact moment, eager as he'd been to get off.   
They had ended up in the bedroom which was darker than the garden outside.   
Dominic remembers straining to see Brian's face while pushing him onto the bed and dropping between his legs. He had dug his hands into the sheets trying not to grab at Brian as he pushed himself between Dominic's legs and started in on Dom's cock.   
He remembers the shock of cool air on his dick right before it got swallowed to the root and Dominic   
couldn't look away any longer.  
Brian had known what he had been doing by the feel of it. 

He didn't get to enjoy Brian's skills for long, or maybe he did it, all went hazy with the buzz of alcohol and pleasure surging through his system. He had only noticed when he had been on his back on the bed and Brian's mouth had been missing all of a sudden. Brian reappearing as he tried to get up, he got pushed back, straddled, and for the first time in his life felt another man's naked ass rubbing his equally naked dick. 

He had another man's dick rub against him, liked it enough to keep going when Brian rolled them so that Dom was on top in an all too familiar position with Brian's legs wrapped around his middle.  
His body remembers being inside Brian quite vividly; fever hot and tighter then expected, he'd actually had to make an effort to move and keep a decent rhythm going not that Brian had seemed to mind. The possibility to let himself go and not hold back, that it would be accepted and even reciprocated had been a large part of the pleasure. The noises Brian had been making; half-strangled and guttural, part curses and part half-formed words had spurred him on to drive them both faster towards release.

There aren't any marks on him now that he can see in the light fixed to the dashboard.   
No more than usual anyway, nothing that would give away him screwing a guy despite Brian holding on tight and grabbing on.   
He half-expects something to show, something that tells the rest of the world that he'd just screwed a guy and liked it.  
Sitting in the car isn’t helping getting his head straight for once. 

Thinking about it doesn't help either; despite the turmoil in his head, remembering the way Brian sounded is starting to give him a hard-on again.   
Dominic does know one thing: he's not running.  
Because if he runs, it's going to haunt him; if only in trying to explain to Mia what the hell happened.   
He's not running because he's never run.   
He's not running because it's Brian and Brian has always been a pain and trouble but also on Dominic's side and it would be shitty not to at least work something out. 

Dom gets out of the car and heads back to the house and the rickety stairs.  
He doesn't see the shape on top of the stairs at first, not until he's halfway up, not paying attention to his surroundings. Then the cherry on the cigarette flames bright as a supernova twisting Brian's face into a demonic visage for an instant before everything goes dark again and they are two shadows looking at each other in the light of the sinking moon.

"Didn't know you smoked."

Dom can smell the heavy, almost sweet taste of the tobacco settling around Brian like a miasma. He blurts the words out for lack of an idea of how to start, how to tackle this subject whatever it may be.

"You don't exactly know a lot about me, Dom."

Considering everything that's happened in the last couple of months, what happened earlier, Brian is probably right. He's never known Brian; years ago, he knew a construct that was supposed to gain his trust; when he got back to L.A., he'd known an agent focused on doing his job.   
He doesn't know who Brian is going to become now that there is nothing to go back to.  
Dominic has burned his bridges knowing full well what he was doing at the time.   
He'd planned for it even, way before the cops had come sniffing around the first time.   
Brian ditched everything on impulse because apparently he'd never forgotten that Dom had once said he would die before going back behind bars.   
So Brian has busted him out, got a part of Dom's team to help, even managed to get Mia to trust him again. 

Dom takes another couple of steps up the stairs until he's towering over Brian's sprawling form that is still sucking on the cigarette.   
This is when it hits him that despite everything Brian has never had to earn Dom's trust.  
Not after he'd picked Dom up after cops had come to chase them away after that one race;, not after they had been messed around by Tran and had to walk half-way across L.A. before they managed to get a cab. Not after Brian had decided to follow him into Mexico to extract revenge on Braga.

"I know enough."

Brian snorts, leaning back, bracing on a highest step, sprawling out, and looking up at Dom in the darkness.

"That why you've just been sitting in the car for an hour?"

Dom kicks Brian's foot away and sits down next to him.

"Don't..."

He might be facing up to his actions but he isn't really to talk about them, not yet, not even with Brian. Even if he knows that they have to, preferably before the rest get there.   
Brian blows smoke rings then digs into his pocket for one of their mobiles.

"There was a text from your guy Han, he has picked up Mia and they are on their way."

"Good. That means that we'll only have to wait for Leon and Gisele."

Doing the headcount reassures him some; it's back to business, back to things he knows how to do.

"We?"

Dom suddenly gets the feeling that Brian isn't working off the same script as the rest of them. He reaches out to grab Brian by the scruff, unable to resist the urge to shake some sense into the buster for once. Only Brian fights back, unexpected, trained in subduing violent individuals and taking advantage of Dom's surprise he wins, too. Dominic ends up on his stomach, arm twisted up high on his back with Brian straddling his legs. When he twists his head to look up, Brian still has the cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"Don't touch me!"

Brian's voice is distorted by the cigarette clamped between his teeth but Dominic can hear the anger clearly. The hypocritical bastard is getting angry while casually announcing the fact that he's planning to fuck off as soon as the rest reaches them, maybe even planned to leave Dom hanging with the mess of twisted up feelings and confusion.   
Dominic doesn't like that idea at all, it makes him feel defensive.

"You'd think that ship has sailed already."

He buckles up trying to dislodge Brian from his back but Brian leans in, shuffles up putting more of his weight on Dom's back...or, if Dom's being honest, on his ass. The boards on which he's lying are wood polished by hundreds of boots walking on it over the years with paint peeled away in patches. If he doesn't distract himself with something, Dominic knows that he's going to do something regrettable and it's enough that one of them is acting crazy already so studying the balcony floor is good.

"Don't you dare..."

"You're the one with plans to bail not me!"

On the other hand, Brian bailing would make things easier.   
No need for explanations of anything to anyone, no reason to second guess himself without Brian constantly reminding him of his moment of weakness...   
Only he doesn't want Brian to go. Brian is is part of his family, part of his team and he needs his team to be complete. He also needs someone who understands about the quarter mile, can anticipate him when he drives, who can read what he's thinking without Dom having to explain it, or even voice it.   
Doesn't even matter that minutes before he was ready to drive off like a bat out of hell.   
Dominic tells himself that he would have come back as soon as he got his head straight...maybe, probably, not that it really matters since he didn't go.

"I didn't expect you to want me around."

He feels Brian's grip on his arm loosening, Brian getting distracted by his own thought, just a little more and Dom will be able to toss him off.

"I..."

Dominic twists his head around again and Brian's face says pretty much everything.   
There are several kinds of guilt there, suspicion and resignation.   
Apparently this is Brian's repentance...not that repentance explains the fuck.

"You, O'Conner, are one fucked up individual."

Brian lets out a shaky laugh that turns into a curse.   
The reason turns out to be hot ash falling onto Dom's back, stinging and burning for a second before Brian manages to slap them out before rolling off. Dominic curses as he gets to his knees, stretching his arm to allow blood to flow properly again and feeling at the small burns.   
There are three shades of guilt on Brian's face now, Dominic remembers getting a puppy when he was very young; the thing had looked just like that after messing up the living room floor.

"Never said I wasn't. Look, Dom..."

"Don't you 'Look Dom' me! What the hell was this? Insurance so I wouldn't stop you once you bailed?"

"No!"

The overly loud answer gets punctuated by the cigarette getting violently doused against the railing.

"...Just leave it, Dom!"

Brian is getting up, not looking in Dominic's direction, muscles tense and stance weary when Dom moved towards him. Still, Brian doesn't protest when Dominic corrals him against the railing, just stands there and waits.

"I.Do.Not.Want.You.Going.Off.To.Fuck.Knows.Where! Get that through your thick skull, O'Conner!"

He doesn't think that he can make himself clearer than that, articulating word for word in case Brian has gone deaf all of a sudden.

"So what the hell do you want?!"

Good question really, not that he appreciates having Brian in his face about it.   
They are as close now as they had been on the bench and that had certainly turned out interesting.

"I don't know, OK? You blindside me and then expect me to act...what? Normal?"

As shitty as Brian is in hiding his emotions, Dom wonders how the police ever managed to pick him for undercover work. As far as Dominic is concerned, Brian can't keep anything he's feeling off his face, makes him wonder how blind he'd actually been the first time around too. Brian's face twists into a grimace then closes off as far as he's able, but Dominic manages to catch the one emotion that could go a long way towards explaining the whole surreal night.

"Brian!..."

Dom has to resort to grabbing Brian by the neck and forcing him to meet his eyes.

"I'm not into guys..."

That's met with a snort and he can't resist giving Brian a good shake in retaliation.

"But apparently I'm into you."

Turns out he still had a last bridge or two to burn.   
Brian looks shocked while Dominic is mentally seeing his father shaking his head in disappointment. God only knows what the rest of the team will think, if there is still going to be a team after this.

"You..."

Brian grabs him, fingers digging into Dom's arms, looks at him like the true meaning of Dom's words is going to appear on his forehead or something if Brian stares hard enough. He leans in, catching Brian's lips in a short kiss and then another one when Brian licks his lips after Dominic pulls back.

"Damn it, Dom!"

Dominic can guess what Brian wants to demand to know: "What happens if you change your mind?", "What are you going to tell the others?", "Where the hell do you want to go with this?" and knows that he doesn't have the answers. He sure as hell won't have the answers before the rest arrive, isn't even sure how he feels about the whole thing himself except for the certainty that he doesn't want Brian to bail on him. He wraps his arms around Brian's middle, pulls him into an embrace and deliberately tightens his grasp when Brian squirms in protest.

"Look, we'll figure it out."

It's as good as he can do for the moment, more than he would have expected to be able to do.   
And they've been good improvising so far, so they might get lucky again.   
Brian's hands slide around his waist, brush apologetically across the ash singed and tender skin of his back, pressing just enough to send distracting sparks to the bottom of Dom's spine before slipping down lightning fast, grabbing roughly at Dom's ass to push the two of them together.

"Yeah?"

Brian's challenge makes Dom frown but he resists the urge to squirm or pull away.   
So he isn't completely comfortable with the whole thing.   
Dominic isn't really sure if he'll ever be completely comfortable with the whole thing.   
But he's more or less sure that he had a handle at least on a part of it so for the moment they should be good. 

He moves his hips, grinds his half-hard cock into Brian's, pleased that he's in the same state and half-ignores Brian's hands kneading his ass. One of Brian's hands sliding up to start worming it’s way into the waistband of Dom's pants finally makes him give up the ignoring.   
He takes a deep breath...

"I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

Brian just shakes his head and very sensibly tries not to smirk.   
Dom leans in for another kiss, feeling like he wants to wrap himself around Brian.   
Their dicks have gotten fully hard rocking against each other, their chests pressed together slick with sweat.

"It's not that hard."

Maybe for Brian it isn't, Dominic isn't so sure yet.   
He doesn't want to think about it for now, there has been too much thinking going on already and the results are questionable; on both their parts.   
What they really need is rest, or at least getting back into bed.   
Dominic is willing to ignore the emotional mess in favor of getting some sleep or maybe seeing if he can elicit those noises from Brian again.

They are only going to find out if it's that hard or not by doing and seeing where they end up. Despite Brian's reassurance, Dominic is pretty sure that even if it isn't that hard, they'll manage to complicate the issue somehow. Easy has never exactly been his style and Brian probably needs a dictionary definition to know what the hell he's talking about.   
At least, he figures, it's going to be an interesting ride.

For the moment, Dom slides his hands down Brian's chest to mirror Brian's grip on his ass and pull them away from the railing and towards the bedroom doors.   
Brian follows cursing under his breath, or maybe praying though that's something Dom would prefer not to hear just at that moment.  
He still feels like himself, Brian is still Brian and despite all the drama the world isn't coming to an end. Considering all the things they've had happen to them being in bed with a naked guy...isn't such a big thing.   
Especially when it feels good, it feels like home. 

They are naked and rocking against each other on the bed soon enough, mouths are locked together, bodies sliding together and fitting just right.  
The balcony doors are still open, when Dominic opens his eyes there is no mistake who he is with.   
Just before he falls asleep, fucked out and content wrapped around Brian, Dominic thinks about driving until he runs out of road again; Brian might like the idea as well.   
Once they've gotten everyone sorted he might suggest doing something like that.   
Just the two of them chasing the horizon all across South America.


End file.
